1 Salmonella infections in humans represent a major health concern in the U.S., and the risks of 2 exposure to this agent through contact with dogs and cats are unknown. While bacteriologic 3 cultures for Salmonella on fecal samples in large animals are performed routinely, similar 4 diagnostics in small animals, particularly those that have no clinical symptoms, are much less 5 frequently done. Salmonella does not compete well against other enteric bacteria and routine 6 culture procedures may result in missed diagnoses, particularly in heavily contaminated samples. 7 Much research has been conducted on techniques to enhance the sensitivity for Salmonella 8 recovery in livestock and poultry fecal and environmental samples. These procedures could 9 prove useful when assessing small animal feces samples for the presence of this agent. 0 Populations of symptomatic and asymptomatic small animal patients presented to the VMTH at 1 U.C. Davis will be screened for the presence of Salmonella in fecal samples using two 2 enrichment procedures. These samples can be tested using PCR testing, traditional culture, or 3 both in order to maximize sensitivity of Salmonella detection. Confirmed isolates will be 4 serogrouped and serotyped in order to characterize prevalence of individual serotypes in these 5 populations. Epidemiologic information on the animals tested that may provide insights into the 6 ecology of this agent in dogs and cats will also be collected. This information will provide 7 valuable data on the baseline level of Salmonella in the pet population, particularly when the 8 goal is to assess changes in prevalence that may be associated with exposure to a contaminated 9 pet product or to evaluate risks to humans from contact with their pets.